Sakura's twin sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Rurijou joins the group by adopting the alias of sakura's younger twin sister and in return promises to break and alter curses placed upon Sakura's friends. But how will Sakura take this and will Rurijou keep up her end of the bargain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's twin sister**_

**Sakura sat on her porch with Asagiri whom was still mourning over Ukyo's death to which she felt guilty for as she had been the one to do it even though she had been manipulated by Enju like a puppet on strings. **

"**Princess Sakura" a voice said from behind her and Sakura turned and saw a familiar old priestess behind her "Byakuya what is it?" Sakura said curiously unsure of why she had been disturbed by her guardian after all there were no demons in the area at the time being. **

"**I have some news for you that you will not only find interesting but also displeasing so bare with me ok" Byakuya said sternly to which Sakura nodded and agreed. "You will be adopting the Alias of a twin sister from one of the moon beings who survived the attack on the lair when we rescued you and in return they will be able to revive Ukyo and break Hayate's curse and alter Asagiri's so it is less harmful to her body" Byakuya said formally.**

"**That's great, Byakuya who is it?" Sakura said excitedly "Just a minute" Byakuya said and called Oura from the garden who sat down beside her to keep her calm. Sakura nuzzled into his warm chest causing Oura to blush but he put his arm around her shoulder fondly. **

"**You can come in now" Byakuya said firmly and Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw who came in through the door. "RURIJOU!" Sakura yelled in horror at her doppelganger who was wearing her normal moon attire and her hairstyle in a side ponytail and was looking less pleased about this herself. **

"**Byakuya what the hell she hates me!" Sakura yelled furiously and was even more annoyed as Oura held her down so she sulked in his lap. "Hey I agreed to revive Ukyo and not only break Hayate's jujitsu curse by that dumbass Kohaku, but alter Asagiri's so be grateful you brat!" Rurijou snapped fiercely. "She has a point Sakura" Oura said though he was not too keen on this fiery moon being. **

**Sakura thought for a few minutes and gave up "Fine I agree but first we have to change your clothes you can wear what you have on now when I slay demons as you can help me" Sakura said and pulled out some clothes for Rurijou crossly. **

**Rurijou put on a Lilac kimono with pink roses with a few green leaves as a pattern. She had a green belt with a giant yellow obi over the top and then a think pink belt over that fastened with a pale pink rose. "There now we just have to sort your hair" Byakuya said and styles Rurijou's hair into 2 curled buns with lose ponytails coming down. **

"**Nice job Sakura it really suits her" a small frog said happily "Hayate-chan!" Rurijou cried happily and the small frog jumped into her hands and she kissed his cheek not caring that a jealous Kohaku was watching from a tree. "My master do you like?" she asked the frog to which he turned red and nodded. **

"**Now your promise?" Sakura asked firmly glaring at Rurijou who was busy flirting with the small frog. "Oh yes I have Ukyo's ashes as I was gonna bury him then thought of his relationship with the female Yuki onna and how she is also cursed and how I wanna have a relationship with Hayate" she cried. **

_**Later**_

**Everyone sat in a circle but the main people Rurijou focused on was Asagiri, Hayate and the small packet of Ukyo's ashes she had managed to salvage. Rurijou sighed and turned to the small 1 inch spirit before her and smiled "Ok honey your first" she said kindly and picked her up "Because she's so small she'll have to drink it the other way is too absorb it but that would take too long" Rurijou said. **

**Rurijou produced a small cup of moon spring water to Asagiri who drank it eagerly and suddenly jolted after finishing it and fell to the floor. "Asagiri, What did you do Rurijou?" Sakura demanded "Relax I researched this from a book, this is supposed to happen to her" Rurijou sighed crossly. **

**Sure enough the scar on Asagiri's back got smaller and less painful but did not disappear fully and the small 1 inch spirit became a full size Yuki onna girl with long flowing pink hair up to her knees, the only awkward bit was that she was utterly nude. **

**Asagiri came to and was shocked at her transformation and began to cry "Thank you…thank you so much" she wept. "You're welcome but you can only be like this during a full moon like Hayate as you can never get that 1 inch demon blood out of your body!" Rurijou stated shocking the demon girl. Asagiri sighed sadly and dressed herself in her Kimono and added the bells to her hair and walked out to be in the garden to enjoy the sunlight for once. **

"**Ok Hayate your next my darling" she cooed to which Hayate to which he transformed as it was the night of a full moon anyway even if the sun was up. She poured moon water over his head and smiled "that's it curse broken" she smiled and kissed him shocking everyone. **

**Hayate ran outside and began to run around cheering like a maniac and thanking the lord he was in love with a moon being who had magic water. "Idiot" Kohaku muttered from a tree sulking at the fact that someone else had beaten her at what she had wanted to achieve. **

**Rurijou smiled and finally un-wrapped the parcel of ashes belonging to Ukyo "I feel responsible even if it was Enju's doing" and she poured moon water on the ashes while chanting a spell under her breath. Suddenly the room glows a bright blue light and a figure appeared from the ashes, his long dark bluish silver hair flowing everywhere. **

"**U...Ukyo!" Sakura cries out in shock to which he silences her with his finger "Ssh I want it to a surprise for Asagiri" Ukyo smiles to which Sakura nods and shuts up. Ukyo ties his long hair into a long plait and puts on his moon attire outfit casually. "Thank you for reviving me Rurijou" Ukyo says to which she smiles and points to the garden as if to say "she over there". **

**In garden**

**Asagiri has her long pink hair tied back into a bun with a bow and is admiring having her pretty young form back again so she cannot look away from her reflection. "I'm so pretty but I wish Ukyo could see me now" Asagiri wept sadly and wiped away her tears. **

**Suddenly a hand covered her eyes and pulled her into a kiss shocking her "Who is this? Maybe it's Enju trying to turn me against Sakura! But it's too gentle to be him!" Asagiri thought and when she uncovered her eyes she gasped. Her beloved Ukyo stood before her his arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer to him. **

"**Ukyo!? But how you were killed by Chizakura I saw it with my own eyes!" Asagiri cries out confused. "To repent her actions from before, Rurijou revived me so that we could be together probably because she loves Hayate" Ukyo chuckles.**

**Asagiri looks into Ukyo's eyes deeply and Ukyo does the same to her and the couple shared a long awaited kiss of passion and cling to each other tightly unaware that the others were watching them and smirking. **

"**Wow Asagiri sure is bold she usually acts all quiet and stays beside me!" Sakura mumbles turning red. "Shows how much you know then" Byakuya teases kindly. "Why don't we do that to Sakura?" Oura teases kissing Sakura's neck causing her to flinch. Rurijou chuckles and nuzzles up to Hayate whom enjoys this a great deal. **

**Ukyo produces a bracelet made of stones the colour of silverish pale blue with some hints of pink. "Ukyo is this…" Asagiri weeps tears rolling down her cheeks "yes the bracelet I was going to give you on our wedding day" Ukyo says and Asagiri weeps happily in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck and he stokes her hair gently and whispers "My cute little Asagiri". **


	2. coming to terms with the new royalty

_**Coming to terms with the new royalty**_

_**In Oura's chamber**_

**Oura was kissing Sakura's neck and back and enjoying her sweet scent and tender flesh to enjoy all to himself and was reveling in the fact that tonight he could have Sakura all to himself.**

"**Oura…oh Oura that feels so good" Sakura moaned as Oura kissed her chest and breasts and she suddenly jolted as Oura lifted up her leg and began sucking and licking on her sensitive area making her moan like crazy "Oh…Oura…Oura…oh god!" Sakura moaned loudly and tried to cover her mouth with her hands to muffle the noise but stopped as Oura gave her a stern look as if to say "let me hear your voice". Sakura knew she couldn't disobey that look so she removed her hands from her mouth and placed them around Oura's neck.**

"**Your body tastes so sweet Sakura" Oura teased and licked his lips as he savored Sakura's warm body juices from her lower area. Sakura turned red and covered her face while Oura chuckled and turned her onto her back gently. "I'm gonna enter you now ok" Oura said to which Sakura nodded and clung to Oura tightly slightly scarring his flesh and making him bleed as she dug her nails in tightly as he thrusted harder and harder. **

_**Outside**_

**Kohaku was sulking in a tree and was unhappy that Hayate had started a relationship with Rurijou despite her confession to him ages ago. A few sad tears rolled down her cheek then she peeked at her chest and pouted crossly. Compared to princess Sakura or Rurijou she had a flat chest while they had a full grown bouncy bosom; well Sakura came second to Rurijou but at least she had a bust line to boast about. Kohaku punched the tree crossly and hurt her hand making her even more annoyed then she remembered Shuri who had confessed his love to her back when they had been trying to save Sakura. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching then bolted for the woods knowing that MaiMai and Shuri would be hiding there. **

_**In woods**_

**MaiMai was cooking fish for him and Shuri but although he was hungry Shuri's thoughts were elsewhere. All he could think about was his beloved Kohaku who would never be his thanks to Hayate. He would have sold his soul just to hold her in his arms one more time even if it made Hayate mad at him. Then suddenly he saw a blue blur bolting through the tree's and produced his Shuriken in defense to protect MaiMai.**

"**Shuri-chan!" a loud and familiar voice yelled at him but he was not quick enough to dodge her as Kohaku fell on top of him however he didn't mind, he liked the feeling of Kohaku's small and perky bosom on top of his own chest. However he did get up eventually as he wasn't enjoying lying flat on his back. Shuri held Kohaku in his arms gently while she clung to his chest sobbing to which MaiMai offered a tissue kindly and Kohaku took gratefully wiping her swollen red eyes. "So you gonna tell me what's up Kohaku? You only cry like this when something terrible has happened" Shuri says gently stroking her hair and resting his head on top of hers. "H…Hayate has fallen in love with Rurijou" Kohaku sobs loudly. Shuri's eyes turn dark but he keeps holding Kohaku but MaiMai can tell he is past reasoning and would gladly tear Hayate's head off without a second thought. MaiMai says nothing as he is aware that Shuri and Hayate have to work this out between them. Kohaku feels Shuri's grip become tighter and starts to get worried but decides to remain in his embrace just a while longer. **

_**At palace**_

**Rurijou and Hayate are sitting on the balcony and Hayate is kissing Rurijou's head while she leans on him fondly enjoying this attention; after all she never received any of this treatment while serving Enju he treated her like doll or puppet.**

_**Suddenly**_

**Several shuriken are launched at Hayate's head who ducks and Rurijou is protected from underneath but has turned red with embarrassment. When Hayate gets to his feet he spots Shuri glaring at him his eyes filled with the intention of killing him. MaiMai appears but stays out of it knowing full well it isn't his place to butt in. Kohaku appears from a tree and she still looks upset then Hayate gets angry believing Shuri to have upset her. He lunges at Shuri and the pair begins fighting violently to which Rurijou rushes to MaiMai and Kohaku's side "what the hell is this why are you encouraging them to fight Kohaku?" Rurijou snaps. "She didn't, Shuri finally lost it because he's angry at Hayate for not appreciating Kohaku while he still had her" MaiMai says bluntly crossing his arms. Rurijou gasps but knows that she has to stop them or Shuri really will kill Hayate then Kohaku would never forgive him so she intervenes and Shuri stops dead in his tracks. "Rurijou move out of the way he must die!" Shuri orders crossly but Rurijou stands her ground although she is trembling slightly. "I said move damnit!" Shuri rages crossly but Rurijou still stands her ground. "No Shuri because if you kill him I'll not only become your enemy but so will Kohaku because she will never forgive you" Rurijou yells angrily tears spilling down her cheeks. At that moment Shuri looks at Kohaku who is trembling and clinging to MaiMai who is consoling her.**

**Shuri backs off and then apologizes for his behavior towards the pair and Rurijou slaps him on the face for acting like a jerk and a brutal bully. He prepares to leave but Kohaku stops him by grabbing his waist and refuses to let go despite his commands. Byakuya appears and suggests that MaiMai and Shuri work as bodyguards and in return they can serve Sakura and Shuri will get to spend time with Kohaku. **

_**That night**_

**Asagiri's long hair is lose and flowing, a gentle breeze blows through it making her look even more beautiful and mysterious. Asagiri thinks about the mark on her back and sighs deeply thinking about how painful it was before. She gazes out of the window at the falling cherry blossoms and smiles "like pink snow" she whispers gently. "Asagiri you ok you seem rather distant" a gentle voice says from behind her as a gentle arm wraps itself around her waist while the other strokes her hair gently. "It's nothing Ukyo just a memory that I will soon forget" Asagiri says gently and turns around to hug him. **

_**Later**_

**Both Ukyo and Asagiri are lying on a futon and are nude, dripping in sweat panting for breath. They are in missionary position with Asagiri clinging to the futon with her hands and Ukyo's either side of Asagiri's neck. Asagiri moans with pleasure as Ukyo thrusts harder and faster inside of her. Ukyo himself was overjoyed by this moment, he had longed to do this on his wedding night with Asagiri before the village was destroyed. They then both kneel face to face and Asagiri straddles Ukyo's thighs wrapping her arms around his neck enjoying the sensation of being close to her beloved. Ukyo embraces Asagiri and the two share a passionate kiss, a romantic atmosphere filling the room. Suddenly Asagiri jolts and pulls away from the kiss realizing that Ukyo is moving inside her she winces still in pain slightly but Ukyo pulls her close and kisses her not wanting to let go of Asagiri for even a second. Asagiri then rides Ukyo with great pleasure and Ukyo holds her waist as he watches her thrust and move on top of him. "Asagiri…Asagiri" he moans loudly then realizes he is going to cum. He pushes Asagiri onto her back again but her arms around his neck this time and her legs around his waist. "I'm coming" Ukyo cries loudly and then he squirts his fill inside Asagiri but she doesn't care. Afterwards they snuggle up together under the blanket, Asagiri wearing her precious necklace. "Ukyo I want to have a baby with you" Asagiri says shyly snuggling into his chest to which Ukyo smiles and pulls her close. "Well I might get jealous of having to share you with somebody else… but having a family would be great Asagiri" Ukyo says gently stroking Asagiri's hair and then they fall asleep under the moonlight. "Please don't let this night end I don't wanna go back to being a small creature in the morning" Asagiri cries to herself and clings to Ukyo who can feel her trembling and her tears on his arm but he merely holds her close to calm her fears. **


	3. C3: Fujimurasaki screws up

Fujimurasaki is in his study writing letters to important nobles and such in order to get more allies and keep strong contacts. He thinks deeply of how Sakura's lips tasted that day he almost made her his own before his nephew Oura burst in on them, he gently touches his lips and sighs "Sakura" gently.

"Lord Fujimurasaki…Lord Fujimurasaki where are you?" Princess Yuri cried tearfully as she tried to desperately seek out her beloved fiancé. She had been so overjoyed on the day she had received a letter of proposal from him and had completely chucked Oura in and let Sakura have him.

"My sweet virgin lily" Fujimurasaki thought to himself and smiled. "In here Yuri Hime" Fujimurasaki called flirtatiously and within five seconds she was in the room with a tearful face "My my Yuri Hime what's with all the tears?" Fujimurasaki teased.

"Baka you know how much I hate it when you tease me like that!" Princess Yuri cried thumping her fist on his chest. Eventually Fujimurasaki grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"But I love to see your adorable face you show when your upset" Fujimurasaki teased making Princess Yuri blush and he leaned forward cupping her face in his hands and kissed her passionately to which she closed her eyes and answered obediently.

_**Later**_

Princess Yuri is sitting on Fujimurasaki's lap and is enjoying having her hair being stroked while having one arm around her waist. "Um lord Fujimurasaki?" Princess Yuri asked shyly her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment as she tried to raise her confidence.

Fujimurasaki buried his nose at the back of her head and smelled in her sweet scent and was tempted to lift his hand further up from around her waist. "Yes Yuri Hime?" he asked gently making her heart beat faster.

Princess Yuri took a deep breath "Please…please would you k…kiss me?" she asked nervously and was relieved yet still nervous even after she said it.

Fujimurasaki was shocked that Princess Yuri was actually rather shy and smiled gently "Princess Yuri look at me" he said gently and when she turned to look at him he kissed her passionately "open your mouth" he said to which she obeyed and allowed him access as they intertwined tongues. Yuri was panting this was her first time experiencing something so passionate and deep and by the next emperor no less it was wonderful and found herself wanting more the further they went.

_**Suddenly**_

"Excuse me lord Fujimurasaki….." a servant began but went quiet when she saw the pair in a deep passionate lip lock and was about to leave when Fujimurasaki cut off leaving Yuri panting.

"No please continue what you were about to say" Fujimurasaki said politely flashing the servant a warm smile making her nervous.

*ahem* "it seems Princess Sakura has a new sibling staying in her home along with 2 new bodyguards of unknown origin" the servant said obediently to which Fujimurasaki became serious.

"Prepare a carriage I shall go immediately" and then stopped when he saw Yuri's disheartened expression "don't look so forlorn my little angel you're coming too" Fujimurasaki said sweetly and Princess Yuri immediately perked up and followed him to the carriage.

_**Sakura's estate**_

"Rurijou get back here and write your letters to nobles its part of your duty!" Sakura yelled crossly chasing after the pink haired doppelganger but she was eventually caught by a peeved Hayate.

"Master Hayate!" Rurijou cried happily to which she kissed him and he pushed away looking cross "Master Hayate?" Rurijou asked confused at his neglect.

"I won't kiss you or do any of those types of things until you do some work, Sakura does it and she hates it" Hayate said firmly to which Rurijou nodded her head obediently and agreed to do some work.

"Princess Sakura you have a guest" a servant cried rushing up to her hurriedly.

"I see so who is it Aiko?" Sakura asked maturely trying to make a good impression and not come across childish and improper.

"I believe its Lord Fujimurasaki and his fiancé Princess Yuri your eminence" Aiko said politely.

"Very well they may enter but keep an eye on them at all times I know that Princess Yuri can be mischievous" Sakura said firmly and went to sit in her room and Oura followed her "is something wrong Oura?" Sakura asked to which he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I just thought I'd keep you company" Oura said lovingly and she smiled as they sat together and waited for Fujimurasaki and Yuri Hime to appear.

_**5 mins later**_

"Thank you for having us Princess Sakura we are most grateful" Fujimurasaki cried happily as he entered her drawing room. He went quiet when he saw Sakura look up from her letter writing while sitting on Oura's lap.

"Nice to have you Lord Fujimurasaki I take it that your relationship with Yuri Hime is going well" Sakura said politely and Oura smirked deviously at his uncle while Sakura was not looking.

"Sakura Hime you look well!" Princess Yuri cried happily making her entrance "I heard that you have a younger sister staying in your residence please may I meet her?" Yuri begged her eyes huge.

Sakura felt unsure and nervous as Yuri Hime batted her eyelashes at her lovingly "well I dunno are you sure she can be a real pain" Sakura said awkwardly unaware that Rurijou could hear everything she said from around the corner.

"Who may I ask is very annoying DEAR sister?" an Icy voice said from behind Fujimurasaki and Yuri Hime and Sakura's face became terrified and pale as she saw a fuming Rurijou standing in the doorway with a black aura surrounding her.

"Sakura Hime who is this scary girl?" Yuri Hime asked nervously clinging to Fujimurasaki as if Rurijou was going to rip her apart right then and there. Rurijou turned to Yuri Hime and noticed she was standing next to Fujimurasaki immediately.

"My name is Rurijou Hime I am the younger twin sister of Sakura but due to ill health I was kept separated from her during most of our childhood" Rurijou said not missing a beat which impressed Sakura and Oura.

"So nice to meet you Rurijou Hime I hope we can be best friends!" Yuri Hime cried happily to which Rurijou gripped her hand tightly and smiled darkly at her scaring Yuri Hime.

"Very well but I must warn you I hate backstabbers!" Rurijou said darkly to which Yuri Hime nodded fearfully and Sakura was trying very hard not to laugh.

*ahem* "I would be most honoured if you and Yuri Hime would stay the night" Sakura said sweetly but then her eyes turned dark "Come between Oura and me and I'll set Rurijou, MaiMai and Shuri on you capiche!?" Sakura said darkly to which both Yuri Hime and Fujimurasaki nodded.

"Sakura sure has gotten scarier" Fujimurasaki muttered to Yuri Hime to which she nodded nervously in return.


	4. C4: Emotions forever shifting

The morning light beams upon Fujimurasaki's face from between the bedroom door slits. He moans irritably then opens his eyes slowly and gets up wiping his eyes from the sleep crossly "Damn too bright and I was having such sweet dreams" he muttered.

Princess Yuri lay beside him on her side a peaceful expression on her face to which Fujimurasaki couldn't help but smile at. She made peaceful moaning sounds as she continued her sleep which slightly aroused Fujimurasaki but he attempted to concentrate on other matters.

Lord Fujimurasaki got up and opened a window and enjoyed the pleasant sunshine and the sound of birds singing in the trees. The sun shone upon Yuri Hime rousing her from her sleep and she stretched pleasantly her chest straining.

Yuri Hime looked at her beloved and smiled pleasantly "Good morning your highness did you sleep well?" with a faint blush on her cheeks. Fujimurasaki chuckled as he remembered their intense lovemaking session that happened the night before.

"Very well now let's go get some food my princess" Fujimurasaki said lovingly as he walked over to Yuri Hime and kissed her cheek.

_**Later**_

Everyone sat around the table eating their morning breakfast pleasantly a somewhat peaceful yet lovey dovey atmosphere in the air. Byakuya with MaiMai watching the other couples have fun together.

Asagiri was sadly back to her small form with a mini portion of food before her but she was happy to be with Ukyo again no matter what the consequences. The perks came that with Mini-form was that he would stroke her hair and spoil her to her heart's content.

Shuri sat with Kohaku and they chatted about training and their hobbies etc but what annoyed Kohaku was that he didn't get jealous as he was interested in Rurijou instead.

Sakura and Oura sat together talking about lovey dovey stuff and feeding each other their breakfast and commenting on how delicious it was.

Suddenly a servant came in "Princess Sakura your sister Rurijou has been requested to meet with his highness the emperor".

Sakura was shocked but remained with a calm composure "Thank you Koyuki that will be all" she said calmly though after the servant left most of them began to panic.

MaiMai was the burst to speak his thoughts "There is no way in hell Rurijou is going to see the emperor he'll imprison her like he did to Master Enju and then attempted to with Sakura Hime" he said irritably.

Shuri also agreed "That Bastard has a lot of nerve challenging us like this" he snapped.

Fujimurasaki coughed loudly so everyone would quiet down "There is nothing we can do about it as it is the moral code to introduce new family members to his highness seeing as Sakura Hime slays demons for him…" he then turns to Rurijou "…And I am sure Rurijou can take care of herself".

_**Next day**_

Rurijou sat in the carriage crossly thinking about meeting the emperor who hated all moon people. She clenched her fists crossly "The nerve of this guy he has no idea who he's messing with the dumb shit!" she snarled. She then began to think of Oura and Sakura "Lucky bitch she's probably cozying up to him right now and getting all lovey dovey" she sulked.

As they finally reached the palace Rurijou was welcomed by a messenger who led her to the emperor's court room and was told to wait there until he arrived. She sighed crossly to herself as she waited "The damn arrogance of this guy".

Suddenly a handsome yet sly looking man with Dark hair and sharp eyes appeared holding a fan in front of his face appeared in the room. "Welcome to my castle Princess Rurijou I have been expecting you" the emperor said with a wicked smile.

Rurijou glared at him intently and figured this guy must be the emperor and said "May I ask why called me to your castle emperor?" she said calmly but with a slightly irritated tone.

The Emperor smirked "So you dared to come here all alone did you" and then suddenly pounced on Rurijou with a dagger and lunged at her with it but she kicked him in the face sending him flying.

The emperor clutched his head crossly but smirked "My what an attitude you have your feistier than your sister" he chuckled.

Rurijou snapped she hated being treated like a second class person unlike Sakura "LISTEN HERE YOU DUMB SHIT!..." she began angrily "I MAY BE HER TWIN BUT I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PRIM AND PROPER BRAT IF I WASN'T HERE I WOULD SLIT YOUR THROAT RIGHT NOW!" she snapped then stormed out.

_**Back at Sakura's castle**_

"So you really kicked the emperor!" Oura and Sakura said in shock simultaneously.

Yuri Hime chuckled "man your sister has some guts but I always thought the emperor had too much arrogance about him he deserved it" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

MaiMai nodded "Too right sis good on you Rurijou the foolish idiot".

Rurijou tugged on Hayate's sleeve "are you proud of me master?" she said cheerfully her eyes gleaming with hope.

Hayate rubbed the back of head awkwardly aware of Kohaku's death glare "Sure I am but you outta be careful not to piss him off too much he can kill you if he wishes" he said kindly stroking Rurijou's head.

Rurijou smiled "Ok Master as you wish" she said sweetly and pressed herself against his chest making Hayate blush and began to lean forward to kiss him.

Hayate was enjoying this but could feel Kohaku glaring daggers at her so he pushed Rurijou away gently "Um Rurijou maybe later on when it's just the two of us ok" he said kindly.

Rurijou bolted backwards with a hurt look on her face then snapped "Fine I guess it too much to ask for your affections isn't it Hayate!" then sulked in the corner crossly. Kohaku was relieved that Rurijou and Hayate weren't making out but she felt kinda guilty when she saw the sad and disheartened expressions on their faces and sighed heavily.

Byakuya could sense the tension in the room and sighed heavily "Look I think we all need some headspace as for you Lord Fujimurasaki I need to have a word in private" she said sternly.

Yuri Hime looked really upset "Nooo you can't take Fujimurasaki away he belongs only to Yuri Hime" she sobbed loudly to which Sakura found rather funny at her childish behaviour.

Byakuya coughed loudly "Yuri Hime I merely desire in speaking to your husband about our next move I would never try anything so idiotic" she said crossly to which Yuri Hime blushed and sulked in a corner.

Meanwhile Sakura and Oura snook off together for a private walk to get away from everyone and get some headspace and fresh air listening to the birds sing in the tree's and enjoying the fresh scent of flowers.


End file.
